Mobile devices are playing an increasingly important role in modern life. Businesses use mobile devices for instantaneous communication to employees and customers across diverse geographical locations. Friends and families use mobile devices to keep in touch, share photos, and record memories.
The increase in mobile device utilization comes with a corresponding increase in data stored on mobiles devices. More photos are being stored, more videos are being recorded, and more messages are being sent by mobile devices. With more and more data being stored on mobile devices, it is critical to provide data protection for mobile devices.
There have been attempts to backup data stored on mobile devices. Such attempts include connecting the mobile device to a desktop computer via a cable and transferring data through the cable connection.
Unfortunately, there may be times when a backup needs to be performed, but no wired or cable connection is available.
There is a need, therefore, for an improved method, article of manufacture, and apparatus for protecting information stored on mobile devices.